Other
This darkky's redesign is now owned by Signed-with-a-star on DeviantArt. Other's old design is Co-owned by both Signed-with-a-star and CakeinCubone. In his old design he lacked ears and has solid hair, similar to Sugar Rush. In his redesign he was given a whole new colorscheme, ears, a shorter tail, a uniqe patch and leafs for hair. He could also change form. When he was sold off, he was given a final redesign that was much similar to he last, but his ears were part of his hair and has a normal tail and patches. Signed-with-a-star(Newer design) Signed's ideas for them: * Voodoo doll maker * Colects dolls * Makes random dolls based on people they have seen * Can take a solid/living form but is very much dead * Probably died after get lost in the woods CakeinCubone(Older design) This design is co-owned with Signed-with-a-star until they are able to pay off Other's old design completely. This design is called 'Button Darkky', although it will be renamed. Button is a darkky who lives in a den hidden in the woods. Like All, they are able to curse characters, but his power is greatly limited. He can only do one type of curse in which he revives beings that die in the forest, but doing so turns them into ghosts and forbids them to leave the area. The curse removes the beings color and makes them shades of grey, black and white and their eyes are replaced with buttons. The final effect of the curse is that they can only come out at night. During the day they retreat into plants and rest until nightfall. These beings are called 'Undead Followers'. Button gets lonesome very easily, and sometimes will bring objects to life. He hasn't mastered this power yet, and his attempts to bring objects to life always fail, except for one time. This one time he took the fabric left over from a living doll(Lie) and build a canine-shaped toy out of it. He attempted to bring it to life, and succeded. The toy instantly thought he was its father, to which he denied. The toy kept referring him as its father, and he eventually gave up and rolled with it. He called this toy 'Toy Darkky' since he was bad at names. Since the toy was made from bits of Lie, he is considered Lie's cousin and Button is his adoptive father. He is very protective of Toy and refuses to let him outside without his supervision. Button leaves the den once a month to get supplies, but is relunctant to do so and he doesn't want to leave Toy alone. He has often resorted to dragging Toy along with him, despite Toy's protests. Lupisvulpes Other is a Darkky whose personality is unknown. He was brought up a few times during the development of TBaW and was possibly going to make a appearance. He has undead followers, so he may or may not be a ghost. In Dharma Darkky's Blog during ask 3, Dharma starts getting visions as pictures flash on screen. He is unable to process these, but a picture of Other pops up along with Dharma being transformed into a Doll. It is unknown what this meant as the blog was never finished. Other might have been planned to be brought up or even make a appearence at some point.Category:Characters Category:TBaW Category:Darkky